prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG01
is the 1st episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 195th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The Girls are tasked with becoming Pretty Cure once again to fight against a new enemy and protect the Cure Rose Garden. Summary Nozomi is writing a letter to Coco. After his departure with Natts and Milk, the girls have been returning to their daily lives and moving on; Rin has been designing more accessories, Urara is becoming famous, Komachi is writing a novel, and Karen is studying to become a doctor. The girls meet at school while discussing how much they miss the fairies, and Nozomi wonders how she can deliver the letter to the Palmier Kingdom. Out of nowhere, a mysterious boy appears saying he can deliver it and he shows Nozomi proof by handing her a letter he had on hand. Nozomi opens it and rose petals erupt out out it, along with a hologram of a woman who introduces herself as Flora, guardian of the Cure Rose Garden. She asks for help to protect her, and at first they appear reluctant until Nozomi assures them that it will be fine. They agree and the hologram disappears, allowing the letter to morph into the Rose Pact. In the Palmier Kingdom, everyone is helping re-build it when a mysterious force has attacked the council. Milk tells Coco that this mysterious force was from "Eternal", and they watch as the five light butterflies take off for Earth, meaning the power of Pretty Cure is needed once more. The boy wants to talk about the Rose Pact but the girls all start asking questions simultaneously. Out of frustration, he takes Nozomi to a bell tower and tries to talk to her when Scorp appears, asking Syrup why he has been running from Eternal. Nozomi bluntly shows the Rose Pact to Scorp, thus causing a chase to ensue, resulting in Syrup getting heavily injured. The rest of the group catch up with Nozomi when Scorp reappears, inquiring the Rose Pact. Without their Pinky Catches, the girls have no choice but to run away from him. Soon the Five Lights appear again and turn into CureMos and Coco and Natts appear, surprising the girls. They aren't given long to celebrate, quickly wasting no time to transform into their brand new upgraded outfits; officially announcing the return of Pretty Cure 5. Major Events *Syrup, a mysterious mail courier boy/fairy, arrives at L'Ecole Cinq Lumiere with a letter form a woman named Flora to come visit the Cure Rose Garden. After the Cures accept, the letter turns into an item called the Rose Pact. *Scorp, a man from a group known as Eternal, catches up to Syrup claiming that the Rose Pact was to be delivered to them; when he and Nozomi refuse to give it to them, Scorp claims that Eternal will now make it their duty to take it. *The Five Lights return to the human world, bonding with the Rose Pact granting Pretty Cure 5 upgraded powers based on the Red Rose. *Coco and Natts, preparing to be Palmier Kingdom kings, return to the human world to assist the Cures. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Syrup / Shiroh Amai Villains *Scorp Secondary Characters *Flora Trivia *This is the first season to introduce no monster in the first episode followed by KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!